A unfortunate series of critical hits: A Moemon Nuzlocke
by Moonknight4217
Summary: Living life on the edge, one critical hit, the difference between life and death, thats what playing a Nuzlocke is all about. Add Moemon to the mix, and you got a story.
1. Start new game

**Now if you aren't familiar with the terms and here are the loose definitions of them below.**

**Nuzlocke- Three base rules. People can add to these as they want.**

**a pokemon faints, it is dead. You must release it or put in a box called cemetery and never use it again.**

**MUST nickname all your pokemon. Bond with them a bit before they are brutally murdered by a critical hit you never saw coming.**

**can only catch the first pokemon you see in a area.**

**Moemon-Its a fanfiction and even a modded version of pokemon where instead of the furry creatures they are girls of various ages with cloths and hair styles and colors to match the pokemon they represent. They are NOT furries. Sickos**

**I have been meaning to do a Moemon story for a while but have never got to it. I also just started a nuzlocke on black 2 and wanted to write a story based on that. **

**This story is based off of sort of real events on my game. As such main characters can and will die with little to no warning. Thanks fucking critical hits.**

"Please tell me. Are you a boy or a girl?"

Eyes, a deep blue in color, scanned the text, which the eyes have already read thousands of times before. The boy the eyes belonged too gave an exasperated sigh.

"Hmmm… Am I a boy… Or a girl? Thats a difficult question to ask. I mean, where is the middle ground? What if I have both? Or none? How would I be able to properly answer that question?"

He pressed the boy icon with his stylus while the people in the crowd looked at him in a mixture of fear and repulse. They edged away without him noticing it at all.

"And what about this new characters? The boys butt ugly, and I never really felt right playing the girl in these kind of games."

The same boring text you always see when starting up a new game showed up. Then it asked him for my name.

"Hmmm… Lets get creative with this… Demon is old… How about… Satoshi? That sounds japanese. No idea what it means."

So he entered it into the machine. It looked cool enough. He touched the the enter button but nothing happened.

"Stupid old piece of shitnizz."

He furiously tapped the button over and over again but nothing happened.

"Must of freezed on me"

His hand hovered over the power switch, but when his finger came in contact with the plastic he got shocked.

"What the fuuuuuuckkkkk?"

The colors on the top of the screen changed. It went into a dazzling white, even though he was playing black 2, where all the backgrounds are black, respectively.

New text the boy had never seen before started scrolling across the top screen.

"Lies do not get you far in life. It was a simple naming process. Is your name so bad that you're ashamed to enter it into a device that no one will ever bother to look at?"

The boy was not an idiot. His brain was screaming at him to toss the small plastic rectangle out the window and continue with his small meaningless life. Grow up, get married to someone he doesn't love, have spoiled children that will grow up to be horrible like him, retire, die without accomplishing anything big. It would be a easy life, one that would have at least a few amusing moments. But there was one small, small part of his brain that said "Go on. Keep reading. This wont ever happen again."

He looked around him. He was alone. Most of the people were now at front of the bus, not looking at him for any number of reasons. The camera at the back of the bus was currently looking down the middle of the easel, and the way he was sitting means he was probably not being recorded at the moment.

He looked down at the screen. His thumb hovering over the A button. He looked at the text one more time, reread it, and gave a sigh.

He pressed the button, and the message disappeared.

"Well lets move on. You have sinned, and you must face redemption. We have been discussing, and we have found something that will be interesting."

"What the fuck? Did I install a mod without realizing it?"

He pressed the button again.

"No you didnt. Now, we will do something. It will be a trial of sorts. You will know what the ultimate goal is when you arrive at your destination. Now there is one condition."

He pressed the button again, interested in what was happening now. The first thing he had been interested in; in quite a while.

"We know you are bored with your current life. We know about how you think your life will go. We know you hate everything around you. That is not the solution. We are going to make your life very interesting from now on, but"

"Who ends a message on but? Damn suspense builders…"

"You cannot lie in this new life. You will die immediately."

"What the fuck? Death? No fucking thanks."

He started closing the machine, feeling a bit annoyed at his new interest that had turned sour.

But he couldn't bend the top screen down. It was stiff. He put enough pressure to probably snap the DS in half, but no signs of strain were showing.

His brain was now telling him to just leave it behind and forget about it, but he clicked A accidentally.

"Lets go visit the world of Moemon!"

"The world of what?"

As soon as he read the last word in the sentence a pounding headache started. He tried to ignore it, but it grew in intensity. It got to the point where all his thoughts and even his vision were getting cloudy. He tried to get up and shout for help, but his whole body froze up. His eyesight started growing dark around the corner's, and he felt himself being dragged. Not towards the front of the bus, but towards the windows, where his DS had fallen when he dropped it because of his body going rigid.

His ears popped like they do when you go on a airplane, and he felt a gust of wind, strangely warm for it being winter time in the Midwest.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was a female voice asking him something he couldn't make out.


	2. Cabin in the woods

**This story is based off of sort of real events on my game. As such main characters can and will die with little to no warning. Thanks fucking critical hits.**

"Agghhhhhh…."

"PA! HE'S UP"

Loud, childish screaming came from his immediate right, piercing his ear drums.

His eyes opened, showing him a once white ceiling, turned a faint yellowish white with age. His head turned to look to his right, where the sound came from, and he saw a child, probably at the age of eight staring up at him. She gave him a toothy grin, which revealed a missing front tooth.

"How ya feeling, buddy?"

"I'm f-"

A searing pain ripped through his chest, almost like he was having a heart attack. Memories of the text on the screen popped into his head.

"_You can not lie in this new life. You will die immediately." _

"To be honest I feel like a peice of crap."

"Well thats not good." She said with a slight frown.

She turned her back to me when heavy footsteps could be heard from outside the door.

"Pa!"

She jumped up from her kneeling position at my bed. At full height she about 4'9, possibly 5'1. She had bright orange hair, and freckles splashed across her face. Bright green eyes, a blouse the same color as her hair, and green pants. Sticking out of the back of her butt was… a reptilian tail with a fire a light on the end, the flame almost tickling his nose.

"What. The. Fucking. Fruity Balls On Fire. Is. That?"

"What, mister?" She said innocently, looking up at me with another one of her toothy grins.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!" A booming voice came from the doorway. He was a giant of a man, probably 6'9. Wild black hair creeping past his shoulders. Clear blue eyes, and the skin tone and facial accents of a mediterranean. Greek or Italian maybe. He was wearing a long flannel button up shirt, and XXL jeans. He was sporting a lumberjack beard that matched his overall appearance.

"A handsome little boy talking to my innocent daughter? If I had half a brain I'd bash yours in." He said in a teasing manner, showing a toothy grin, the only trait threat he and his "daughter" had in common.

"Agmmm… Sir? Are you aware that your daughter has a, agmm…. ta… tail growing out of her backside."

"..."

"..."

"Well of course she does! Can't you tell a charmander apart from a human? I know they're not that common here, but come on Son!"

"Agmmm Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Charmander?"

"Yeah? You know, fire moemon. Final evolution is charizard?"

"Agmmmm… May I go back to bed?"

"Why son? You feeling sick?"

"No. Well maybe. I feel sick of this dream I'm having. Enough fun times here. Gotta go back to reality."

"Ahmmm. Pa? Did he hit in the head?" Came the 'helpful' suggestion by the lizard tail woman.

"Probably. I found him in the knows what happened to him."

"I know what f'ing happened to me. I was taking the bus home, and I had a nightmare about my possessed DS, and know it spilt into this nightmare. Do you guys know how far Chicago is?" 

"Chicago? Boy we're miles away from even Aspertia City. I've been to every region on the maps. Even Orange Islands, and I ain't heard of a 'Chicago'."

"_You will know what the ultimate goal is when you arrive at your destination_."

'Holy Fucking Shit. Gods making me play pokemon in real life." Was the main thought that flashed in his mind

"Sir, I'm feeling a lot better now. May I ask a question?"

"Thats good to hear. And sure!"

"I have the urge… no the… dream, to become a po- I mean Moemon trainer, but I don't remember exactly how to get started. Can you help me, even though youve gone out of your way well beyond expectations already."

Yes it was kissing up to him, but the boy honestly had no idea how to get started.

"Well my boy thats easy! First you have to catch a moemon in the wild. I can help you out with that one. Then to become a trainer officially, you have to get your license from either a professor, or a gym leader. Cheren could do it for ya."

"Thats good. Now… because of my… accident, it seems like I have no remembrance of MoeMon, or their rules. I think I can identify basic rules of fighting, types, and even a few types of species, but to the concept in whole im clueless."

"Well thats odd. Let me sit down. Mira, get us some drinks and we can have a talk about this."

They were all sitting in comfortable places now. Mira, as she was called, had fetched the drinks. coffee for the her 'dad' and I, and a simple milk for her self.

"Okay. Heres your explanation. Let's see. Where to start? Moemon are like humans, with a few key changes. They are always female, they can somehow bred with each other, but are sterile to humans. They range from babies, to mid age woman. They do not get their powers until the age of eleven or ten in some species. They can use moves both physical and "special". They all have at least one type, although some have two. There are types that resist other types, and types that are weak to types, and there are even a select few types immune completely to some types. Moemon can use moves that are not in there type. They do forget some moves if not used in a while, but can pull out things from the old brain vault. They get stronger by fighting each other and winning. Getting stronger enables them to do more damage, and even evolve into a more powerful version of himself. They all age, but the only way to show that is by evolving. If Mara here was to remain a charmander forever, she would look the same until her death day. Babies do grow, but stop when they first get their powers. They all prefer to wear clothes that match their species, and will protest if changed, even if they do want to change, its imbedded into their brains that they want to wear those clothes. Moemon can and do die in battle often, and die anyways around the age of fifty to sixty. Once a trainor catches a moemon, their souls are connected, and severing that bond by giving a moemon away, or trading it can emotionally and mentally damaged said moemon forever. Trainers often get sexually intimate with their moemon, because once you get a moemon they are forced to follow their masters will." He took a breath and looked into the boys eyes.

"That about covers basic Moemon 101. You do know about the gym circuit and the elite four challenge. Correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Great! Now, time to go and get you your own out here in the forest. Were far enough to even get a few exotic species. Who knows what you can find out here?"

"Lets go."

"Field trip!" Mara shricked. She leapt up from her chair and started running around the house in childish joy. She must not get out much.

"Son, I never got your name." The Lumberjack Man said to me.

"Nor you with me."

"Well I'll go first. My name is Dayral. Yours?" 

"Hope. And yes thats a girls name."


	3. Baconator

**This story is based off of sort of real events on my game. As such main characters can and will die with little to no warning. Thanks fucking critical hits.**

Hope stumbled through overgrown weeds and various other types of undergrowth. Rule number 1 of moemon training is never stray from the paths, because you're going to be hopelessly lost with the countless number of nondescriptive trees.

"Dayral! DAYRALLLL!" He's been lost for only ten, possibly twenty minutes and fear was already slowly crawling into his voice. Hope had never been lost. Ever. He was born, raised, and lived in a good fifty block radius in suburban Chicago. He never gets lost, he never strays from his safe haven. Well "safe" in the manner that the shootings never came close to his house or school.

A twig snapped behind him. Hope spun around, a flashlight and a pointy branch looking as intimidating as a flashlight and a pointy branch can look.

There was nothing there, but a stepped on branch illuminated by the early twilight, and more undergrowth. Wait… stepped-on branch…

Another branch snapped to his left.

He swrong the flashlight and himself for that matter in a 360, and caught the little devil trying to complete his half circle. It was a purrloin, clad in a purple v-neck jumpsuit, the V just long enough to see the top of a developing cleavage.

The girl hissed at Hope, not even three quarters of his size, and lunged, nails, the sharpest he's ever seen extending towards his eye sockets.

A red projectile went colliding into the purrloins stomach, mid pounce, sending both girls, who were about the same height tumbling into the undergrowth. Hope pointed the flashlight into the vegetation patches, but they were so thick you could only make out shadowy shapes.

Muffled screaming, hissing, grunting, and "YOU BITCH" were all heard coming from the thicket, alongside the regular noises from a fight like leash on flesh, and the environment being crushed, snapped, and hurting the two girls.

This carried on for several minutes, and it was definitely a one sided fight. One of them was faster than the other, but the one had power, and a nice defense, so her counter attacks made the one girls regular attacks not even worth it without a advance strategy.

And then it was over. One of the figures was lying on the ground, and through the thicket and shadows I think her chest was still moving, so that was a plus. The one girl stood up, and wiped what Hope guessed to be blood from her face.

She came stumbling through the thicket, tripping and getting whacked in the face by branches in a very ungraceful manner.

And a young female passed out at his feet.

A town came into view. It wasn't much. A small village center, with only a couple of apartment buildings, and only one or two blocks of real houses. It had a moemon center, or whatever this world's version of a pokemon center. It was the towns only vivid red building, so Hope took that as a sign of where to go.

He went jogging through the town, with a young woman in red cloths in his arms. Something that people just looked at like nothing out of the norm was happening. Same shit different day.

The doors were a shiny glass, probably bullet, and element proof. They were automatic, sliding upon by unseen forces.

The line was short, it was still early mourning, and Hope had no idea what the average length of the lines were at midmorning. So he'll just chalk this up as a win, since he had no idea of the condition of the girl in his arms.

So he waited in line. Her condition seemed stable enough, and Hope was sure if something did happen all he would have to do is shout and the nurse people would come.

Time passed. The line slowly started getting shorter in front of him, and longer behind. He really couldn't hear the conversation the people were having with the nurse, until he was about five people away from getting treatment for him.

"Thank you, come again!" Was the average exchange between the two when they got their 'moe'balls back. 

And there was one wieder one.

"You would like to rent a room tonight, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. For me and my Moemon."

"I see. Would you like room service to come and clean the sheets in the morning, or when you check out?"

"Hmm. Check out. She might still be energetic in the mourning."

Hope had no idea what that was about, but he was next so he laid out the girl on the table. She wore long orange knee socks that reached up over her knees and stopped around her thighs. After that, she wore something that resembled very short black shorts, almost like underwear. She had on a very loose orange t-shirt, and had long, light strawberry blonde hair that was in long clumps, seemingly forming multiple spikes, almost like a real life anime character. Finally, poking out the back of her shorts, there was a curly pig like tail.

"Is this your moemon sir?" 

"Nope. I think she may be wild, but she protected me from a wild purrloin."

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't heal a moemon, unless their connected to a trainor."

"So what can I do to get her some health care, goddamit!"

"You have to catch her, and if she doesn't already belong to someone, then there will be no legal troubles that we have to deal with, however if she does belong to someone else, then that will be something else."

"Can you please not use that wording?"

"Ammm. What, sir?"

"Please don't say, 'master', and 'capture', and 'she belongs to'. Thats making her seem less than human."

"Ammm sir? She is less than human. She's a moemon."

"So? She can think for herself, and has a right to life and happiness. Minus her powers and clothing issue, shes just like one of us."

"Sir, whats your opinions on Team Plasma?"

When she said those words in a hurried whisper, with fear and worry in every syllable.

Hope thought back to his playthroughs. The character N had pretty good morals, and opinions, ones that Hope could agree with. Knowing about the lying rule, he said

"I think they had pretty good morales, they just didn't go about doing their job correctly."

She yelped a bit, this time looking at me like I was some kind of serial killer.

Almost all of the men in the center that could hear jerked their heads to Hope, and started to get up in a menacing manner.

"No! No, no. no. Its okay guys, she just got spooked because of a miscommunication between us. Settle down." He quickly said, waving them off. Some of them looked pretty menacing, even without their moemon.

Most of the men that were heading towards him, cracking their knuckles, froze in place and looked at the nurse. She was red and flustered. She waved them off with a nervous giggle, that was obviously fake.

"Sir, I will heal this moemon after you capture her, and I will ask you to get out. We are a small forgiving town, but if you spew shit like that at other towns, and to certain people, you might just end up dead. The plasma empire ruled us for two hard years, and were still struggling to recover. You obviously aren't from this region based off your attire and attitude, but you have to adapt to our culture. Now do you have a moeball?

"Of course I do. And thanks for the advice."

He took off my backpack that Dayral gave to him. Inside was a few potions, food rations, his phone number, incase Hope got lost or lonely in his travels, and a few moeballs.

He picked one up, with obvious disgust, and lightly tapped the girl with it. She disappeared with a red flash, and the ball started shaking in his hand. 

After a few seconds of this, it stopped and gave a little _ding. _

"Congratulations sir, you have captured a tepig. Would you like to give her a proper name other than servant girl, or tepig?"

"Of course. Hmmm… Let me think…"

After a few moments of intense thinking, and grumbling from the people behind him, an idea popped up in his head.

"Baconator."


	4. Asshat

**This story is based off of sort of real events on my game. As such main characters can and will die with little to no warning. Thanks fucking critical hits.**

She opened her eyes, a bad idea, as blinding light attacked her vision, and she had to blink the dark spots away. She was laying on something, it felt like grass, but much shorter grass than any she'd ever encountered. Everything was still blurry to her.

There was a tall dark figure with its back to her. She still hadn't recovered all her senses, but she could tell this wasn't her home. She started hatching a plan to escape from this place, when the figure - and from its features she could tell it was a human male - turned around to face her.

She blinked one last time, and she could see him much clearer. He was a younger male, probably still in highschool. Messy light brown hair hair, green eyes, facial features that made him look nicer than the average guy. If he had a goofy smile he would be a walking stereotype, but instead he had a serious look that didn't really match his attire or his hair. His lips looked like they were stuck in a permanent half scowl, half neutral expression. His eyes didn't look cold, they looked more analyzing, like he was testing her for any signs of weakness.

"Hello." His voice sounded tired, resigned almost. Like he didn't want to be here. Not here as in not talking to her, but here in general, in the middle of a campsite out in the open fields, which to a trainer would be an excellent place to rest. She guessed he was one since his belt and backpack looked like the standard brand you could get in any store.

"Ello. Who… who exactly are you?" Even her voice showed she was a bit intimidated by the person in front of her. She could probably break every bone in his body, but if he stared at her with that scowl while she was doing it, it'd feel like more of a defeat then a victory.

"My name is Hope. That is the only name you shall refer to me as. I recognize that you defeated the cat for me, and I thank you, so I brought you to a local center. To get you the health care you needed, I was forced to capture you, and after an unfortunate series of conversations with the nurse, I was kicked out of the center. I need to defeat the league for reasons that do not concern you, and I ask for your willing support to do so. If you choose to aid me, I will give you food, water, and other necessities to live. If you choose not to join me, and I will release you, and we shall never have to meet again." He said all of this in nonchalantly, the speech sounded mechanical, like he prepared and memorized it himself just recently.

"You're giving me a choice?"

"Of course. If I captured you, and worked you as a slave for the rest of your life, then I have no right to be called a trainer."

"But that's what trainers do. They're horrible people, and most moemons' nightmares are to be caught."

There was a small silence between the two. He sighed, and almost all his features, even his scowl seemed to droop a little bit. He walked closer to the girl, reaching towards his belt. She instinctively flinched, waiting for a whip, or some other disciplinary device to strike her, but nothing did. She slowly opened her eyes, to see him handing a moeball to her.

"If you really think so, take this ball. You will technically always belong to me if it's still intact, so you can roam the wilds for the rest of your life worry-free."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the ball. This was her chance! She would never have to worry about rule #1 of being a wild moemon. This was a chance her kind would die for, yet…

She looked back up at him. His scowl was now a straight line that played across his thin, tight lips, and he tried to act as distant and cold as possible, but his eyes lied to him. They were mostly blank, but there was a slight droop. A slight sadness. Not disappointment, but something softer. His eyes said that if she took that ball, he would be truly hurt.

The girl looked back at the ball, and then back to his eyes. He most of detected something in her eyes, and he created a blank mask, making him look like a statue.

Time froze, her breaths came in short little huffs. Freedom? Freedom! Freedom…?

She looked at him one more time. His mask was formed of years of practice. He was a master in the art of hiding his pain. Almost too good.

She grabbed the ball, and his mask stayed in place. He looked at her like she choose the blue pill. Disappointment clear in his face She looked at the shiny red and white ball in her hand. And then she did something odd. She gripped the ball, and returned it back to his proper place at his belt.

"By the way your new name is Baconator."

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER"

_The boy and the piggy girl were walking side by side down a long stretch of dirt road. They went into town a few minutes earlier, and the new gym leader was still in Virbank city, finishing his apprenticeship with the leader there. The two had decided to visit the local ranch in the meantime, a good three day walk. Who am I? I am your friendly narrator when the author of the story doesn't want to bore you guys with unnecessary scenes, so read on and please do enjoy._

"I still think you should consider a new name."

"Are we still on this!?"

"Yes! Its my name, and Baconator sounds a little bit racist to my species."

"Do you have another name you'd like to be called by, besides Piggy?" 

"You dirty tepig racist!"

"Do you have anything you want to be called besides Baconator?!"

"..."

"Exactly."

Hope felt someone pushing past his shoulder. They were on a dirt picnic path, not too far from the town, so it wasn't too weird that someone snuck up behind them. A boy, a probably a little bit older than him, even though he was smaller. He had spiky blue hair, and a red jacket that should not have looked good on anybody, but seemed oddly fitting on him.

"Are you _seriously arguing _with your moemon?" He asked in a superior tone, some reason pronouncing seriously and arguing in a ood way, as if the concept alluded him.

"Yes? What's weird with that?"

"You're… _arguing… _with your moemon?"

"Yes…? Is that a wrong thing? Am I supposed to just let her win?"

Baconator buried her face in her hands, and the boy with the blue hair looked at Hope like he was an alien.

"Are your being serious?" 

"Of course. I dont really know common rules, or even sense in this region."

"Moemon are our slaves. You don't win arguments, because you don't have them. If they don't like what you say, then they keep their mouths shut, or you have to shut them for them."

"... What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Saying?" Hope pronounced every word slowly, still trying to decode the foreign words that the boy next to him spewed out.

"Moemon don't have a right to speak, unless spoken to. Thats not me, thats the mindset most trainers have."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah man! Where the fuck do you come from?" He didn't wait for a response, and instead pulled out a moeball of his own.

"We are going to battle, and I shall show you how a well broken, raised from birth with an strong hand, moemon battles, compared to that untamed savage that you have."

He threw the ball onto the open space in front of us, and out of the red beam came a girl about the same height as Baconator. She had short, straight, silvery hair, with hairpins that looked like small blue horns. On terms of attire… all she had on was a light blue one piece swimsuit, showing off small breasts, with a single sea-shell probably where the navel would be. It wasn't a image of a shell, it was a real 3-D shell, that looked like it could be easily taken off, and back on.

She looked at us with a cheerful look, but it was a mask, almost like Hope's.

"Oshawott. Front and center!"

The girl yelped, like standing their in a relaxed position was a sin, and went into a stiff standby pose.

"You may call out your moemon."

"Ahmm… You up to it, Bacon?" The blue haired boy lightly snorted at that.

"Of course! Let's win, and beat the crap out of this douche."

Bacon lightly strolled to the battlefield.

The two girls faced off against each other. Bacon got into a defensive position, waiting for the other girl to attack first. But the attack didn't come.

"Oshawott, tackle." The boy said, getting a whip, and lightly snapped the air with it.

The girl yelped a little at the sound of the whip, and charged at Bacon.

"Tailwhip."

Bacon turned her butt to the charging girl, and pulled her pants down a little bit, revealing red pantys. She shook her butt in a rather alluring matter, and the otter girl's tackle got sloppy and lost form. Oshawott got closer and lowered her head, and stoke Tepigs stomach, which was now exposed after finishing the butt shaking. Bacon took the blow rather well, only wincing a tiny bit.

"Bacon, counter tackle."

Oshawott still had her guard down, and the full body tackle to her chest, knocked her down to the ground.

"Oww, oww, owwwwwww." She cried. She was clearly not as ready for battle as the boy would have liked to admit.

"GET UP YOU FUCKING BITCH! TACKLE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

Oshawott got up to her feet, driven by nothing but will and headbutted Tepig.

"Counter tackle again." Hope said in a sad voice.

Oshawott's head was still buried in Tepig's stomach. Bacon picked her up by her armpits, looked into her eyes, and muttered "sorry". She jumped with the girl still in her arms, and used her as a pillow between her and the ground.

Bacon got up, and Oshawott was clearly in no condition to battle.

"Give up right now. I will give you money, anything just take the girl to a medical center. I think her ribs may be broken." Hope declared. He seemed done with the battle, and done with the boy.

"NO! OSHAWOTT BETTER GET UP IF SHE DOESN'T WANT THE FUCKING WHIP!"

The otter girl struggled to get up, fueled by fear of her master and his whip. But it was a losing battle, as she tried to stifle the pants and whimpers of pain as she started breathing heavier.

"OI! FUCKING IDIOT! If she does manage to get up, I will just take her back down. She'll kill herself trying to win for your sake. If that happens, you're the next to die." Bacon half shouted, half growled to the boy in red.

The boy looked at Bacon like she was a rapid dog. She looked back at me with fury in his eyes.

"Control your fucking pig, or Moemon Control will."

"Show yours some love, or Moemon Adoption will."

The boys were having a cold war. The boy with blue hairs red hot flames of wrath against Hopes cold and hot as a nuclear winter fury. It was a rather one sided battle.

"Oshawott. Get here. Now."

Bacon helped the girl get to her feet, and even helped her walk back.

Hugh stared at the otter girl with something Hope didn't like in his eyes. The Oshawott looked up at him, and his arm and hand flew backward, getting ready for a slap. He brung it down, about to backhand her.

Hope's hand shot out and punched the boy in the stomach, and with his other arm, catched the smack in mid air.

"Listen here you fucking asshat. I will see you again whether you like it or not. I will talk to this girl, and any other moemon unfortunate enough to come within your possession. If one of them says or shows even one sign of abuse, I will break every bone in your body one by one. Starting with this arm."

He bent the slap hand back, hyper extending it past its natural limits in one motion. Then with the other one, he struck at the joint as hard as he could. There was a sickening _snap, _and the boy screamed in pain.

"From this day on, you are my bitch. My bitch is not allowed to have sex with anyone or anything. If you touch one of your girls, I will not only break your bones, I will cut them off your dick. Everytime you look at another person with lust, you will remember my face, and your now broken arm will twitch. You are my bitch, and don't you ever fucking forget that. Your new name is asshat. If you break any of these rules, not only will I cut off your dick and brake your bones, I will get that tattooed across your face. Are we fucking clear?"

Asshat nodded with fear.

"Good."

Hope punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Holy shit dude! Was that necessary?!" Bacon asked in half awe, half worry.

Hope ignored her this one time, and instead crossed to the Oshawott, which was looking from her trainer, to Hope with a confused look on her face.

"If he touches you anytime from now on with any intention other than to take care of you, run away, and dial this number to a Moemon Center. I will come and take care of him." He said while handing the girl a scrap of paper with a hastily written cell phone number.

The girl simply nodded, looking at him weirdly. Like she wasn't sure weather to attack him for hurting her trainor, or hugging him.

"Here's a potion. Use that on yourself, not on Asshat. Bacon, come on. Were losing valuable time."

"Sure."

The two left, walking further down the road towards Floccesy Town. Coming closer and closer to the official beginning of route 19, and closer to the new addition to their team.

**Yes I made Hugh, or Asshat, a real… well ass hat. I feel like in a real life scenario, he'd be the most likely main character of the "good guys" to treat their pokemon badly. **


End file.
